Duke Horacio/dialogue
*'Duke Horacio:' Greetings. Welcome to my castle. **'Player:' I seek a shield that will protect me from dragonbreath. ***'Duke Horacio:' A knight going on a dragon quest, hmm? What dragon do you intend to slay? ***'Duke Horacio:' Of course. Now you've slain Elvarg, you've earned the right to it! ***The duke hands you the shield. **'Player:' Have you any quests for me? ***'Duke Horacio:' No, all is well. **'Player:' Where can I find money? ***'Duke Horacio:' I hear many of the local people earn money by learning a skill. Many people get by in life by becoming accomplished smiths, cooks, miners and woodcutters. **'Player:' What happened to the castle? ***'Player:' Can you give me a quick summary of what happened? ****'Duke Horacio:' Yes, the castle suffered badly during the recent Battle of Lumbridge - Saradomin and Zamorak were fighting in the crater you can see to the west. ****'Duke Horacio:' Right after they arrived in the world again they started fighting, and the forces unleashed were too much for the walls. Whole sections collapsed completely! ****'Duke Hoarcio:' Fortunately my guards were ready and able, and immediately set to work helping the people of Lumbridge to stay clear of the battlefield. ****'Duke Horacio:' They did a fine job of protecting us and have been exemplary in their conduct. I am proud of them. ****'Duke Horacio:' Now that the battle is over, people are coming from all over the world to help rebuild Lumbridge. I am overwhelmed by their generosity. ****'Duke Horacio:' If you've come to help out, you should speak to Foreman George to the north of the castle. ****'Duke Horacio:' Nevertheless, I am glad the battle is over. ***'Player:' Can you show me what happened again? ****''Cutscene'' Before the Lumbridge Rebuildathon ****'Duke Horacio:' They did a fine job of protecting us and have been exemplary in their conduct. I am proud of them. ****'Duke Horacio:' Nevertheless, I am glad the battle is over. During the Battle of Lumbridge **'Player:' What happened to the castle? ***'Player:' Can you give me a quick summary of what happened? ****'Duke Horacio:' Yes, the castle has suffered some... problems lately. In case you've not noticed, there's a large crater over where Saradomin and Zamorak are fighting. ****'Duke Horacio:' Right after they arrived in the world again they started fighting, and the forces unleashed were too much for the walls. Whole sections collapsed completely! ****'Duke Hoarcio:' Fortunately my guards were ready and able, and immediately set to work helping the people of Lumbridge to stay clear of the battlefield. ****'Duke Horacio:' They are doing a good job, but I worry that they are too few to protect the citizens, and myself, from the forces that rage on the battlefield. ****'Duke Horacio:' But I can do no more to help them - my budget does not stretch so far! We can only hope that Saradomin and Zamorak focus on each other, and not here. ***'Player:' Can you show me what happened again? ****''Cutscene'' **Event Discuss the castle ***'Duke Horacio:' The situation in Lumbridge is catastrophic, but I believe it is possible to do something about it if we break it down into small, manageable chunks. ***'Duke Horacio:' I have officially unlocked the emergency treasury and plan to use it to address individual problems that come to my attention. Category:Battle of Lumbridge